


Surprise!

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Cock Sleeves, Domestic, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel and his twin Jimmy have a big surprise for their Alpha, Dean.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Castiel/Jimmy/Dean so please, be kind.

Dean walked into the apartment, completely done with the day. He was glad it was Friday, he needed a couple of days off.

He took off his boots and put them on the mat by the door, and walked into the living room. Dean took a deep breath and scented happy omegas.

Jimmy was sitting on the couch with his laptop open. When Dean walked in, he looked up and smiled, shutting the lid.

He got up and walked to Dean, and they kissed. Jimmy fisted Dean’s shirt.

“Let me get a shower baby, and I’ll be right out. Where’s Cas?”

Jimmy let go. “He’s in the kitchen, making dinner.”

Dean kissed Jimmy again and walked to the kitchen. Cas was standing near the stove, a mixing spoon in his hand. Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist.

Cas leaned back against him. “Hey, Alpha. How was your day?”

Dean kissed the back of Cas’ neck. He scented Cas’ neck.

“Don’t ask. I just want to forget about it. Gonna grab a shower, I’ll be right out.”

Cas turned to look at him.

“Hurry. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Dean stood under the hot water, letting it unknot his aching muscles. He thought about Cas and Jimmy. He still could barely believe he was with them. When he first realized they were ‘close’, it was mind-boggling to him how hot he thought it was.

Then, when they approached him, he figured it was just a fling to them, but he was so into them, he didn’t care if he got hurt.

But now, here they were, two years later, together in a committed relationship.

He was one lucky SOB.

He toweled off, ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on sweats and his favorite old Led Zeppelin T shirt. He walked out to the living room and sat down by Jimmy.

Just in time for Cas to call them for dinner. They got up and walked hand in hand to the table. Jimmy was always the more physically needy one.

Dean stopped and his mouth fell open when he saw the table. It had a tablecloth, candles, flowers and the good china.

“What’s all this? Is it some special occasion I forgot about?”

Cas and Jimmy smiled identical smiles. 

“No, you didn’t forget anything, Dean. We just wanted to do something special. Sit.” Cas pulled out a chair.

Dean sat down and took a linen napkin and put it on his lap.

Dinner was fantastic. Cas had really gone all out, and Dean moaned with every bite. Cas and Jimmy smiled at him.

“Keep that up and we’ll never make it to the pie.” Jimmy nudged him in the ribs.

“There’s pie? You have got to be kidding me! I must have forgotten  _ something _ important.”

Both Cas and Jimmy shook their heads. 

“Nope. You didn’t forget a thing.” Jimmy assured him.

Dean finished his meal, and Cas went to get the pie. 

He carried it out and sat it in front of Dean.

Dean looked at the pie, and there were two little plastic babies sitting on top of it. He blinked, then looked up at Cas and Jimmy.

“Wait… what is this?”

Cas and Jimmy yelled out in unison, “Surprise, Alpha! We’re pregnant!”

Dean was lucky he was sitting down. 

“Both of you? Pregnant? We’re going to... “ He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Have pups!” Jimmy said, and both he and Cas had goofy smiles.

Dean jumped up and grabbed them both in a hard hug.

“Oh fuck! I can’t believe it. You’re both gonna have my pup? I’m the luckiest Alpha on the planet.”

He kissed them both and sat down to eat a piece of celebratory pie. He carefully sat the plastic babies aside. He was going to keep them forever.

 

Dean sat back and looked at Jimmy’s ass in the air. He took a deep breath and leaned over to capture Cas’ mouth in a deep kiss, tongues sliding over one another. Jimmy was slicking and wiggled his ass, trying to entice Dean. Dean laughed and slapped his ass.

“Cas, get the cock sleeve.”

Cas scrambled off the bed and got it out of the drawer. He handed it to Dean.

Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and played with it until Cas was moaning and his cock was dripping precum. Dean put the cock sleeve on Cas.

“Okay, fuck Jimmy while I fuck you baby.”

Cas lined up behind Jimmy and pushed in. The cock sleeve made it feel like an Alpha cock and it had a knot at the base. Jimmy was moaning and pushing back against Cas.

Dean pushed Cas over Jimmy’s back and pushed a finger into Cas, who was dripping slick. He pulled his finger out and tasted it.

“God, you two taste so fucking good…”

He mounted Cas and slid in. Cas moaned and pulled back from Jimmy, sucking Dean’s cock deep inside him.

Dean never got tired of the feelings he had when he fucked the two of them. They were both so tight, no matter how many times they got fucked. He could feel Cas’ channel clenching around him and he groaned.

They fucked each other until Jimmy came, then Cas came inside the sleeve and thrust the knot into Jimmy. They tied.

The room was filled with the moans and groans and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Dean’s senses were filled with the scents of his omegas and sex. He loved it more than he could put into words.

Dean kept fucking Cas until his knot got as big as it could, and he knotted Cas. Cas’ channel milked him into three orgasms.

They collapsed on the bed, Cas in the middle. 

After they caught their breath, they waited out Dean’s knot and Jimmy unclenching from the sleeve. 

Dean laughed. “You guys are insatiable as it is. I can’t imagine what it’s gonna be like when you get all hormonal. I bet I need to lay in a supply of cock sleeves to keep you two occupied while I’m at work. You’re gonna wear them out.”

Cas and Jimmy nodded in unison. “Big ones!” Jimmy said enthusiastically, making both Cas and Dean laugh.

Dean was a happy, happy man. Even though it meant his omegas would be cranky and probably bitchy for a few months, he was a proud Alpha. 

During the next eight months, he often came home to find them tied, but he just joined in. He sometimes felt like his knot was being worn down, but it was so good, he just ignored the pain.

When Cas went into labor, Jimmy followed by an hour. 

They delivered a son from Cas and a daughter from Jimmy.

Dean held his pups in his arms and tears ran down his cheeks. He was a blessed Alpha and one truly lucky SOB and he knew it.

 


End file.
